My Life as a Naruto Character, WTF!
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: Ok, I somehow got stuck in Naruto’s world. Hmm, ok, first thing to do; 1. Become Gaara’s first fan-girl, 2. Try and stop Sasuke from betraying Konoha 3. Be the family Naruto doesn’t have. Can’t be too hard... right? Someone get the icecream!
1. Ch1 WTH!

**My life as a Naruto Character...WTH?!**

Summary: Ok, I somehow got stuck in Naruto's world. Hmm, ok, first thing to do; 1. Become Gaara's first fan-girl, 2. Try and stop Sasuke from betraying Konoha 3. Be the family Naruto doesn't have. Can't be too hard... right?

Rating: K+ [for swearing, blood and gore]

* * *

**Chapter One – WTH?!**

_Hi, I'm Catherine. Not very many people actually know the true me, I mean, a few know I have Asperger Syndrome, is a Narutard and actually really loud and hyper. Most think I'm the shy girl, the wall flower who only speaks when spoken to and nice and naieve. _

_If maybe thinking about the good in people and not being able to read the emotion on people's faces, or being uneducated in the ways of sex talk then yes, that does make me naive._

_You see, I'm as some say, innocent. I don't see most horrible things, I see some like most but try to ignore it and not let it show how much it affects me._

_I'm a typical Libra, I like feminine clothes but because I have fat thighs I know I look terrible wearing short shirts and tight clothes so I usually wear baggy jeans and tight shirts, which show off my B-cups but it always covers the skin, in other words, my shirt outlines my body and makes it look really curvy cuz I have big hips._

_I'm not fat but I'm not slim either, somewhere in-between. I know I have a pretty face and decent from the hips upwards but I've never really cared for showing off, mainly because I wouldn't have noticed if any guy was staring at me anyway._

_I always have my head in the clouds, rarely seeing the real world longer than needed. I was always imagining what was gonna happen in the Manga and anime Naruto, it's the coolest anime EVER! And the funniest I've come across. _

_Although I like feminine clothing, that's about as normal as I get. I hate, no, DETEST shopping for clothing, I love anime, I love drawing my own Naruto characters, whether on the computer or my note pad, I love reading fantasy and romance stories, always wishing some amazing and romantic adventure would come for me and that I would be some sort of Hero._

_I hate killing, not that I've ever done it but the thought of it makes me sick. Ok, if I ever landed in the world of Naruto all I'd ever do is end up being a ninja and killing people when needed but... still, that doesn't mean I have to like the idea._

_Anyway, where was I before I so rudely interrupted myself? Oh yeah, I'm far from normal, yet at the same time, I'm normal. I have no super powers or special abilities; I'm just 1 of every other normal human in our race._

_Boy, I had never been so wrong in my entire 16 year old life._

* * *

I sighed, frowning as frustration filled my entire being. Maths, I hate fucking Maths. I can do equations easily; I can do the complex stuff easily, fractions and graphs? Someone bring a miracle worker over ASAP!

I ignored my Maths teacher, Mr Cherry, who loved to make my life miserable. He knows I'm gonna fail and always bothers me with everything, can't he see I have other GCSEs other than Maths to do decently?

No, everything has to revolve around him, little prick.

Now normally I don't swear, but no-one's gonna hear my thoughts and I didn't say it out-loud. Anyway, the bell finally rang and I gathered up my stuff into my school bag, ready to leave.

"Remember to do the homework by next Friday." Mr Cherry called, fucking midget, I was taller than him at 5ft 5inches, and I wasn't that tall. I walked past him, pulling my phone out my bag as I did and putting the earphones into my ears I turned on the music.

Poison by Groove Coverage blasted into my ears, blocking out the noise of agonisingly normal and boring life. I went down the two flights of stairs, half-heartedly relieved that I was only on the 2nd floor and not the 5th.

As I left through the doors I waved to Becky, my friend who was waiting for her younger sister to walk her home. She smiled, showing her braces. She waved back and then, I could no longer see her as I walked out through the heavy doors of the school.

I looked at the opposite side of the pavement as I left school, seeing the Portuguese boy who moved from Portugal to here 2 years ago and, I was told not long after he arrived by his younger sister that he had a crush on me.

I guess I sorta had a crush on him too, but for one, I was [and still am] too scared to say anything, filled with lack of confidence and too scared that the girl had been lying and it wasn't true. As I turned my head to look away I could hear the shriek even through my earphones.

I turned behind me and saw a car swerving right into me; I didn't get to even scream before everything went black.

* * *

Everything hurt; I was in pain, a lot of it.

I slowly opened my eyes before blinking, I was in a hospital, but it was different. It looked... cartoony.

I slapped myself on the cheek, hard. "Ow!" I hissed, blinking again before sitting up properly. "Well, I'm definitely not dreaming."

I stayed in bed, too lazy to bother moving. _I must be dreaming_. I thought to myself. _Why else would everything look cartoonised? ...is that even a real word?_

I watched through the window, only to blink, once, twice... I had to do that five times and then slap myself again before I could fully believe my eyes.

Konoha was spread out before me, this was real, how else could I have felt the pain? Or I'm just going mad. I thought to myself. One thing's for certain, HOORAY!!! I'm gonna be a ninja, WHOOHOO!

I remained calm looking on the outside, but on the inside? I was having a major jungle party with a naked Gaara, why? I'm a fan-girl of his, duh.

_What happens now?_ I wondered, no longer actually seeing the scenery. _What time era am I in? Hell, what do I call myself? Catherine's not gonna work cuz it's not a Japanese name, I can't use the name Hana either since that's what Kiba's sister is called._

_Hm, what about Rei? It's simple and easy to remember._ That settled that. _But do I become a ninja? Hell, where am I gonna live?_

"Excuse me miss?"I blinked and turned to see... Iruka?! "I need to ask you a couple of questions."

I said a raspy; 'ok' whilst rubbing my throat, which had become sore.

"Here," Iruka passed me a glass of water, which was by a nightstand on my other side, opposite the window and in line with the door. _I really need to be more observant._ I thought to myself before drinking the water greedily.

Fuck, I never thought water would taste so delicious since it's tasteless and odourless. "Ok, ask away." I told Iruka as he sat on a stool next to me, I just put the glass on the table when Iruka asked his first question.

"What's your name?"

I paused, thinking about what to say, scowling as I did. _Maybe I should pretend to loose my memory, I doubt anyone would believe the truth, all I have to do is stay calm and I won't look like I'm lying._ "All I remember is being called Rei." I looked down at my body; I looked like I was at 12, flat and no body figure at all. "I think I'm 12... And I remember being called Ironing Board..."

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that, but that was my nickname when I was 12 and 13 years old. Iruka frowned. "Do you remember nothing else?"

I frowned again, before answering carefully. "My father, his face is blurry but... I look a lot like him." I looked at my reflection in the glass of the window, my hair was now a rusty red and I have brown eyes, pale skin and I was actually really short, but my hair was long, luckily. What? I love long hair.

"Nothing else?" Iruka prompted; his voice gentle and just his caring voice was enough to make me cry, like a baby but I couldn't stop.

"What do I do? What do I do...?" I wailed, acting out of character and I hated crying, I left a major head-ache afterwards. Iruka hesitantly hugged me, letting me cry on his shoulder. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like this after I stopped crying, him holding me and me just silent as a mute, but I eventually let go.

"Gomen..." I whispered, rubbing my eyes. "I hate crying."

Iruka smiled sadly. "Don't worry Rei, we'll find you somewhere to stay whilst we track down your parents." I forced a weak smile, and Iruka smiled back.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Iruka to find a family for me to stay with. I was semi-surprised to find I was staying with the Nara family, I had expected the Harunos or the Yamanakas, but I got the Naras.

Oh well, at least I know Shikamaru won't be so demanding, or his father... but I am kinda worried about Shikamaru's mother...

I had been given a white plain shirt with no sleeves, a grey jacket and black trousers to wear. I was given shinobi sandals but I just walked around barefoot, it was more comfortable. I rarely talked to anyone, even Iruka didn't get much out of me, but I was always following Iruka or just helping him or stayed at his home when he was working.

I had to stay with Iruka until they found me a family to stay with, since Iruka was too busy to look after me. I was walking slightly behind him now as we walked through the street. When I was 12 and 13 I was skinny, so much so I almost looked anorexic, in my family it was either that or really chubby, I was lucky I suppose.

"_Look at the child she's so tiny!"_

I heard murmurs like that spreading around like wildfire, I even noticed Gai and his team [Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten] stopped to look and I kept closer to Iruka, who placed a hand on my shoulder, making me glance up at him swiftly.

"Don't worry about it, Rei." He told me, making me smile ever so slightly and I replied with a soft; 'hai'. We continued to walk until we reached the Nara residence, which I have to say looked really peaceful and quiet.

"NARA SHIKAMARU GET UP AND GET READY TO GREET OUR GUEST!" I jumped behind Iruka, already scared of Shikamaru's mother. _No wonder he always goes on about how troublesome she is._ I thought to myself.

"Don't worry," Iruka said, taking my hand and squeezing it. "You'll be fine, Rei, I promise to check on you whenever I can, and hep you in the academy when you go."

Iruka and I had already talked about it, I decided to join the ninja academy. Iruka had already taught me how to do basic chakra exercises and how to use a kunai. I had all my books and weapons in my bag, which actually had very little in it, to take with me to the Naras. This included books for history and other class based stuff and weapons to use.

_It's really happening, I'm a Naruto character!_ I thought to myself excitedly as Iruka knocked on the door.

We waited for what seemed like agonisingly long hours, I looked around, spotting pink and purple flowers in the flower beds outside the windows and the long grass and tall trees.

It was early autumn but I could still feel the fleeting summer, hence why I tied my jacket around my waist. I can learn to like it here.

I snapped my head towards the door as it slid open. It was Shikamaru's mother, I had always thought she looked really strict when I watched the show but now that I actually see her, person to person, she's really scary.

"Come in, Iruka-san." She said with a smile and smiled down at me as I held tighter onto Iruka's hand. "You must be Rei-chan, right?"

I nodded, bowing to her whilst holding Iruka's hand. "Nice to meet you, Nara-sama." I was like that with most adults, really polite.

"Please, just call me Yoshino, or Auntie Yoshino if you want." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile and let go of Iruka's hand, I felt safe around Yoshino, even though a little shy.

"Do you want some tea, Iruka-san?" Yoshino asked as she ushered me inside, where I saw Shikamaru sitting on a sofa, watching the three of us lazily. I waved to him and he gave me a half-hearted wave in return, which made me smile.

"I have to go, Rei!" Iruka called, I ran over to him and hugged him as well as I could.

"Arigato, for everything." I said, before letting go.

Iruka's face softened with a smile before saying; "You're welcome, Rei."

* * *

Dinner wasn't as quiet as I thought, Yoshino chattered a lot, mainly trying to get to know me. I fidgeted, was shy and polite, which Yoshino said was 'cute'.

I had to share a room with Shikamaru for a while until they made some room for a proper bedroom for me, I had finished with a shower and cleaning my teeth. I wore a long white nightdress, which reached my ankles and made me look even shorter.

When I went into Shikamaru's room he was just getting into the spare mattress, which surprised me because I thought it was my bed. "Um, Shikamaru-san?" _Urgh, that's a mouthful._ "I'll take the spare mattress, you don't have to give up your bed."

Shikamaru just shrugged before saying; "Mum would have killed me if I made you sleep in the guest bed."

"Why?" I asked, earning another shrug from Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-san?" He just just getting comfy and closing his as before he opened one, silently listening for whatever question I had for him.

"Can I call you nii-san?"

Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, staring at me like I just grew another head and named it after him. "Well, I wanna call you nii-san because I'm staying with you and I wanna know what it's like having... family."

Shikamaru sighed before muttering; "Troublesome girl." I sighed, but not giving up. I want family and a place to call home before I get found out, I always thought it would be cool to have Shikamaru as a brother.

We'd know the best places to skip school. I thought to myself before asking him; "Is that a yes or...?"

I had to wait for a while before I got an answer. "Yes."

I tackled him, earning a 'what're you doing?!' from my new brothers as I rushed out a series of; "Arigato nii-san!"

Shikamaru just sighed and let me stay there, cuddled up next to him with me using his chest as a pillow. We eventually fell asleep like that, I felt in the night when it was cold that Shikamaru covered the both of us up with a blanket.

"Arigato, nii-san."

* * *

I awoke slowly, feeling safe and remembering what happened last night, I was happy to just lie there with my brother. But, sadly not everything can happen my way.

The door slammed open with Yoshino shouting; "Shikmaru! Get... aww!"

Oh great she spotted me asleep with Shikamaru, who I could tell from how tense he was, was awake. "T-troublesome woman!" Shikamaru hissed, making Yoshino giggle.

"Wake her up Shikamaru, you both need to get ready for the academy today." And I then heard her leave, I yawned and opened my eyes before stretching.

"You're so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, making me smile.

"Come on, nii-san!" I squeaked excitedly, dragging him out of bed, him whining about me being troublesome and bothersome. "I can't wait to go to the academy with you!" He sighed but he no longer complained.

Ha, guilt-trip always works!

I pushed Shikamaru into the bathroom to get changed, while I changed in his room, wearing another white shirt from yesterday but it had a light blue lightning bolt on the back.

I wore the same trousers as yesterday and then I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, letting my long fringe [which used to come to my eyebrows in my world, now falls past my eyes] to the left side of my face and clipping it back with a dark blue hairclip.

I walked out the room just as Shikamaru came out the bathroom wearing his normal mesh shirt, brown trousers and green jacket. We both walked downstairs, me saying Shikamaru looked cool, which got him flustered.

I smiled to myself as we entered the kitchen to see Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, smirking at the two of us. "Auntie Yoshino?" I asked, whilst sitting at the table.

"What?" She asked, looking over at me where she was cooking.

"Can I play Shogi with nii-san when I come back?" I asked, smiling at Yoshino and Shikaku's confused look. I held onto Shikamaru's arm, making him blush in embarrassment. "I want nii-san to teach me how to play!"

"T-troublesome woman," he jumped when I poked him in the ribs.

"Don't be rude, nii-san!" Both Yoshino giggled whilst Shikaku smirked.

We finished breakfast with a bit of chat and nagging from Yoshino, Shikamaru and I brushed our teeth before leaving, not needing our weapons until a few days when we'd have the graduation exam.

The walk there was quiet, me pointing out different things and asking whether they'd be good cloud looking spots, which most of the replies would be 'no' or 'I already know that one'.

When we finally arrived, there were lots of people already there and stared at me once I walked in, including Sasuke, to my surprise. "They're staring." I whispered to Shikamaru, already beginning to feel intimidated. He just took my arm in a gentle hold and led me towards Kiba, Chouji and Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, who's that, your girlfriend?" I blushed at Kiba's question.

"No, Rei's gonna be staying with me for a while, she's part of the family." I smiled at Shikamaru, who let go of my arm. "Rei, this is Kiba," he pointed out to Kiba, who smiled with his cute dog. "Chouji," Chouji said a 'hi' through a mouthful of crisps. "And this is Naruto."

"Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage, dattebyo!" I smiled at his cheerfulness.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san, Kiba-san and Chouji-san." I said politely, making all three boys grin. I sat between Kiba and Shikamaru as Iruka came in, ready to start the lesson.

I let Kiba and Shikamaru sleep. I already knew this from when Iruka taught me so instead of taking notes I doodled in my notepad, this lasted until lunch time. "Alright class, you're ready to go."

When I left the classroom I lost sight of Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Naruto so I just walked around the school [I forgot my lunch] and I saw the training grounds with only Sasuke in them.

I left Sasuke be, since I doubt he'll take interest in me and decided to train. I walked over towards one of the logs practicing what I've learn, not academy style **Taijutsu** since I mentioned to Iruka, if I went on missions, it'll be easy to see through it all and I'd get killed, so he set me up a different style to learn, kinda like Tsunade's but I wasn't sure, since I'm not expert at spotting the difference between fighting styles.

As I was doing this, a thought came to mind. _I've the chakra exercises easily, including the tree walking one and water walking one; maybe if I'm so good at it, I can add __**chakra**__ to my punches and kicks. Tsunade said in later episodes that only those with really good __**chakra control**__ can do it and it'll gain super human strength... I might as well try it, what've I got to loose?_

I stopped and concentrating I put all my **chakra** into my fist and punched the log. It dented the wood but didn't do more than that. _Maybe I'm not using enough?_

I tried again, this time adding more and it was again the same result. _Maybe I'm not spreading it out evenly? _I concentrated harder and evened it out, as if covering my hand in a glove, but made of **chakra** and it acted like a shield.

I punched it again and the dent got bigger, but it still didn't smash through the tree. _Well, at least I'm progressing, somewhat._ With that in mind I took a break, deciding to practice when I can. Since the Zabuza arc is coming soon, I need to prepare myself in case I got on Sasuke's team.

As I turned to leave I noticed Sasuke was staring at me, only two metres away. _Had he seen the whole thing? _I wondered, blinking. We both remained silent, me waiting for him to say something whilst getting nervous at the tense silence. _Is he angry at me? What did _I_ do?_

"How did you do that?" I blinked, not expecting him to be the one to break the silence.

"Do what?" I asked, hoping he didn't mean the **chakra punches**.

"Make your punches stronger." _Damn it!_

"I... was experimenting using **chakra**." I told him, not waiting for him to elaborate. "I've done more advanced **Chakra exercises** and I thought of adding **chakra** to my punches and make them stronger, since I'm not that strong." I told him with a nervous laugh. "Gotta go!"

I walked away quickly, leaving him there and I sighed in relief. Geez, he's scarier than I thought he'd be. I walked back, trying to find my way but I was lost. _Great, what kind of idiot gets lost in a school?_ I thought to myself, I'm pretty sure a sweat-drop is running down the side of my head.

* * *

I eventually found the classroom before the next class started, which I actually paid attention to, History. I asked a lot of questions and ignored those who glared at me for (to them) more boring.

But I didn't give a crap.

Iruka was actually surprised with some of the questions that I asked like; 'Why would they want to hit some village with nothing special unless they did something to bother them in the first place?' or 'Why do they only say our side of it? It could be biased'.

I was sure Iruka was actually enjoying the debate we were having about it and I wasn't able to finish it when the bell rang, oh well, at last there's no homework.

I left with Shikamaru but we stopped halfway so Shikamaru could gaze at the clouds while I tried some **chakra** exercises. I did some of my own which included moulding **chakra** into different shapes, like two dancers, waltzing on my palm, a koi fish swimming in midair, birds and all sorts of other animals.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed but in the end, Chouji found us. "Hi Shikamaru, I brought some crisps!" Shikamaru smiled and Chouji then greeted me, which I replied to absent mindedly. "What're you doing?"

I turned and said; "Watch this!" And holding out my palm, I made the dancers from Chakra, exciting Chouji, who watched in awe. _Yep, I'm sure I'll have the __**chakra Taijutsu **__done in no time! _I bragged to myself.

"...Rei, how'd you do that?" Shikamaru asked, now watching me intently.

"Oh, I did the advanced chakra exercises like walking put a tree by sticking a load of **chakra** to my feet and the same when walking on water." I told them, making Chouji's eyes widen, I'm saw abut the walking on tree and water bit.

"How long did it take you to learn this?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Um, when I first started learning with Iruka-sensei before moving into your house, and that was about... two weeks ago. And I started the **chakra moulding** three days ago, it was really hard but I'm glad I got it, but I still need to keep practicing so I can do more complicated stuff."

"Like what?" Chouji asked when I finished my explanation.

"Adding **chakra** to **Taijutsu**, which makes giant craters when you hit and can break bones, I can only make dents at the moment, but if I keep practicing moulding **chakra** like this, it'll make it easier. Since all I need for the **chakra Taijutsu** is to basically cover my hands and feet in a protective layer of **chakra** as I do it." I told them.

They both looked at each other and I then went back to my **chakra moulding**, this time trying to make a mini **chakra** Shikamaru and me.

It was a few hours later that Yoshino finally found us and dragged Shikamaru home whilst I followed, waving bye to Chouji, who waved back and went home.

When we got home, Shikamaru actually tried to teach me how to play Shogi, it took me a while to learn how to do it and it was dark before I finally got it but I never one, but I did manage to back him into a corner at one point.

After that, we had dinner, which was chicken ramen and I devoured it quickly, thanking Yoshino and saying how delicious it was. She smiled and thanked me, Shikamaru and I helped wash the dishes before I dragged him outside to watch the stars with me.

He enjoyed it and we laid side-by-side, enjoying the view. "It's so pretty." I murmured, Shikamaru was snoring and I giggled before using his chest as a pillow again. He wrapped and arm around my waist lazily before we fell asleep like this.

* * *

Thanks for reading, what's ya think? Please review and let me know how I'm doing so I can improve. I'll update soon, promise! ;)


	2. Ch2 Me, a Chakra Prodigy!

**Chapter Two – Me? A Chakra Prodigy?!**

Last time:

_After that, we had dinner, which was chicken ramen and I devoured it quickly, thanking Yoshino and saying how delicious it was. She smiled and thanked me, Shikamaru and I helped wash the dishes before I dragged him outside to watch the stars with me._

_He enjoyed it and we laid side-by-side, enjoying the view. "It's so pretty." I murmured, Shikamaru was snoring and I giggled before using his chest as a pillow again. He wrapped and arm around my waist lazily before we fell asleep like this._

Now:

The next couple of days I spent moulding **chakra**, in and out of class when I should have been paying attention, and I was happy actually. It's just Shikamaru, the boys and I. When I say the boys, I mean Naruto, Kiba and Chouji.

I noticed lots of people seemed to stare when I'd make **chakra** weasels and cats that would lay on my shoulders or mini dancers to run along my arms.

When Naruto saw it I had no choice but to teach it to him, but he still couldn't get a normal **Bushin** done.

"Why can't I do it?" He asked me with a huff, we stayed afterschool to help him with his training, Iruka-sensei supervising us.

Iruka looked ready to collapse in frustration, but a thought hit me. _He's the __**Kyuubi Jinchuuriki **__right? He'd have a lot of __**chakra**__... even before he started to use the fuzz-butt's __**chakra**__ he had a load of it to begin with. Maybe he has too much __**chakra**__ to do such a simple thing._

"Maybe you have too much **chakra**!" I said suddenly, making both of them look at me strangely. "Well, think about it. If someone has too much **chakra** they won't be able to do simple things." I said. "And I've helped Naruto with his chakra control until I could teach him no more, it's the only explanation."

"Hmm, you have a point, Rei." Iruka said thoughtfully, Naruto nodding with crossed arms like in the time of the chuunin exams when he doesn't understand something.

_Dimwit._ I thought to myself before sighing. "Are there any... advanced **Bushin Jutus** Naruto could learn? He can't pass the academy without one."

Iruka frowned in thought before saying; "I'll talk to the Hokage about it, I'm sure he'll be able to find something for you Naruto, in the mean time, you two go home or go and hang out, I need to close up the school for the night."

Naruto and I both left, wondering what to do. "Rei-chan..." I noticed Naruto looked nervous, from years of trying to learn to read emotion, I've got some down like nervousness and irritation and anger. And in amine, its easier to understand the emotions on people's faces anyway, it's so obvious at times. "Do you wanna go with me to get some Ramen?"

I noticed some of the villagers giving Naruto mean looks and with a sudden surge of anger, I took Naruto's hand and said; "Sure, I'd love to!"

Naruto grinned and we walked towards Ichiraku's Ramen stand, hand-in-hand. Several villagers gave us glares but I ignored them and when we went inside, I let go of his hand so I could climb onto a seat.

I'm now actually the same size as Naruto, well, if his hair wasn't spiked up that is. "Hello Naruto... who's this?" The owner asked, now looking at me.

"This is Rei-chan! Rei-chan this is Tenchi!" Naruto introduced us both and then to his daughter Ayame. At first I was kinda shy, but Naruto helped me open up and I was soon showing them my **Chakra moulding** skills.

"See! She's amazing isn't she?!" Naruto exclaimed, making me blush and smile. What? Naruto's really cool and getting a compliment makes me blush.

I really need to stop that somehow.

"You must be a Prodigy!" Tenchi told us, making me swallow my noodles down the wrong way.

I coughed as Naruto yelled; "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, not even most Jonins can do that," Tenchi said, making me realize that yes, that was the case. _"Even most Jonins have difficulty doing this."_ I remember Kakashi saying in a later episode about **chakra** control.

So what, was I some sort of **Chakra** Prodigy or something?

"So, Rei-chan, you're a **Chakra** Prodigy!" Ayame exclaimed.

_Well smack me with a rubber goose. _

* * *

It DIDN'T spread like wildfire, I made sure Tenchi, Ayame and Naruto wouldn't say anything.

Anyway, it's been a while and now I'm helping Naruto learn the **Kage Bushin**, I could do it but only create 3 copies at a time.

"I'll get it, don't worry Rei-chan!" Naruto tried again and I'd point out mistakes and tell him how to correct them, after he did complete it I told him to keep practicing for while so he'd be able to do it without effort.

I looked over the scroll and then decided to tell Naruto about the advantages of a **Kage Bushin**. I told Naruto about how each memories of a clone comes back to the user and when learning jutsus with a **Kage Bushin**, it helps to learn jutsus faster.

"Wow, cool, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, making me smile. It's nice making him happy, especially since he's had such a rough past and, quite frankly, his life is rough. Making his life just that little bit better made me feel good.

I remembered to bring my pocket money with me, enough for three bowls of Ramen for Naruto and one for me, since I could never get past one. "Come on, let's go for Ramen, I'll pay. But only THREE bowls for you, I don't have enough for more than that and to buy one for myself."

"Fine," Naruto sulked, but brightened and yelled; "Race you there!" I sighed but smiled and ran after him. _It feels... good being like a kid again._

* * *

After taking up all my pocket money, Naruto and I hung out for a little longer before I had to go home.

_Home._ I thought to myself. _I've never felt so at home at Konoha, it's like... I was meant to be here from the beginning. _I thought it over._ Nah, as if. Destiny is no part of this._ I snorted and looked around as I walked, like usual, barefoot, much to Yoshino's annoyance.

When I got in the house I went into my bedroom, which I still shared with Shikamaru and grabbed some pyjamas, which this time was a short black silk dress. I went to the bathroom and had my shower, taking extra time to scrub my feet clean.

_That's it, I'm gonna start wearing shoes!_ I thought to myself in frustration. _I hate having Yoshino nag at me, no wonder Shikamaru's always complaining about it_. I went downstairs after I had my shower and changed.

I sat on the sofa and opening a book, I started reading. It was actually a book I found in a store about a romance, yeah, I'm a typical Libra, I love romance and I'm a romantic at heart, sue me. Not literally of course.

When dinner came Shikaku wasn't there, when I asked where he was Yoshino told me he was on a mission. _Or he's drinking with Inoichi and Chozuna. _I thought to myself, managing to stop myself from rolling my eyes or snorting.

After that I went outside to once again watch the stars with Shikamaru [not before brushing my teeth] and this time, we didn't fall asleep outside, we made it to our beds this time.

* * *

The next morning we were going to do the **transformation jutsu**. _Great, I forgot to teach Naruto that_. I thought; letting my head hit the desk. _He's doomed_.

Although there are quite a few girls in the class they didn't bother with me, well, Hinata probably would have if she wasn't so shy, but that's not all bad, I have the boys!

_Naruto, please don't screw this up_. I silently prayed. I had recently taken on the Nara sir-name since no-one had come to claim me. Now all I had to do is learn the **Shadow** **Mimicry Justsu** and then I'm a proper Nara! Minus the hair colour of course.

Iruka dragged Naruto in, right now is the beginning of the series. _Since I'm already here I've most likely screwed up the plot so, I can interfere as much as I want. Tomorrow I have to stop Mizuki interfering... maybe I should get Naruto to help me stop Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll. _

With that thought in mind I watched what was going on. Iruka used his **big-head jutsu** to shout at Naruto for painting the Hokage monuments; Konoha really does need better security.

"Alright thanks to Naruto, we need to go over the **transformation jutsu** again!" Iruka yelled, making the class groan and whine. "Line up at the front of classroom, we'll each do the **transformation jutsu** now!"

We all did as told, Shikamaru hissing; "Thanks a lot Naruto."

"Like I care!" Naruto hissed back, me sighing. _Boys, I'll never understand them_. I thought to myself.

We all did our jutsu and Naruto surprised everyone by doing it good. I did mine well as well, using it with as little **chakra** as possible. While I was bored while watching over Naruto's training at one point I tried doing normal jutsus with as little **chakra** as possible to stop exhausting myself in missions.

It had worked, now I'm definitely a **Chakra** Prodigy.

Iruka warned us about the exams tomorrow, but I took little heed, I had it down and perfected now so I didn't need to worry. I was about to leave with Shikamaru when I noticed Mizuki following Naruto, who didn't notice. "Nii-san, tell Auntie Yoshino I'll be back later!"

I ran after Mizuki and Naruto before Shikamaru could say anything about it. I made sure to lower my chakra so I'd seem like ordinary plant-life and followed silently, my heart pounding in fear that Mizuki might hurt Naruto.

_I'm a good Genin, I know that._ I thought to myself. _But can I really take on a Chuunin?_ And then, fearing for his life I dropped my cover and ran over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto!"

Mizuki hid just as Naruto turned to me, blinking before grinning like a madman. "Hey Rei-chan!"

"Do you wanna hang out?" I asked, Naruto grinned before we walked through town, laughing and messing around. Before I knew it, it was getting dark, I didn't want to leave Naruto alone but I can't stay with him.

It's almost 9.30 PM, if I stay out any longer Yoshino will come after me and well... we'll know how that'll turn out. "Sorry Naruto, I have to go or Aunt Yoshino will kill me."

Naruto was obviously sad so, after a moment's hesitation I hugged him; he tensed up but then hugged me back. "Naruto, Shikamaru's like a brother to me and you... you're my best friend."

My voice was clear and strong in the darkening street, most people had gone to bed right now so only a few people came by and they stared, which made me feel self-conscious but that didn't matter.

"Something's wrong Naruto," I whispered into his ear. "I'm not sure what, but my gut keeps telling me that you're in danger so be careful, ok?"

"Sure, dattebayo." He whispered just as quietly, I squeezed my hold on him tighter before letting go.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I told him quietly, something told me not to be loud right now, like soft, calm and understanding was needed.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto replied before I gave a small smile and started my walk home.

* * *

When I got home Yoshino scolded me for being late, but when I told her that someone had been stalking a friend of mine she let it go and I just went up to the bathroom and cleaned my teeth and had a shower.

Wrapping a towel around me I changed in mine and Shikamaru's room, since he was asleep it didn't matter and I dressed myself in a pair of light blue cotton pyjama trousers and baggy white shirt before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

The next day I walked quietly alongside Shikamaru, worried about Naruto. _What if Mizuki killed Naruto last night? What'll happen if Naruto graduates from the academy the first time? Will I have to stop him myself?_

The last thought scared me. Me vs Mizuki, who would win? I stopped myself from sighing and opened the door to the classroom, the noise of everyone but Naruto there and dragging down along my ears like honey coated onto skin.

_I refuse to let the crowd and noise get to me._ I thought to myself before sitting between Shikamaru and the window, right behind Sasuke. I was in no mood for talking today.

The door crashed open, revealing a squabbling Ino and Sakura trying to get in 'first'. _All of us beat them, so why are they arguing? Dimwits, don't they have any pride as a woman? They make us look bad! _I wisely kept my thoughts to myself.

"Hey, get off Sasuke's desk Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and I hid my grin, waiting to see what would happen. This is one of my favourite scene in Naruto, when Naruto and Sasuke kiss.

He's moving backward... THERE! The guy now accidently pushed Naruto and... BAM! The kiss! I burst out laughing, Shikamaru giving me a weird look and when I pointed, unable to speak he smirked.

I actually fell out of my seat, gasping and almost wetting myself laughing. Ha ha, hilarious! I could tell the fangirls were looking for whoever was laughing but turned their attention to Naruto.

I couldn't stop laughing but by the time I got a hold on myself Naruto had been given a beating by Sasuke's... admirers –yeah, we'll go with admirers- and was glaring at me for laughing, which made me giggle even more.

"Ok, now I'll announce the teams." Iruka announced as I sat, waiting to hear which team I'll be on.

"Team 1..." this continued on until it came to team 7, I was leaning forward in my seat. "Team 7 will consist of Nara Rei, Uzamaki Naruto..."

"YAY!" Naruto yelled, making me smile and giggle.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka continued before Naruto slumped and I glanced at the Uchiha, who were looking over Naruto and I with semi-displeased looks. _Oh well, could be worse._

"And your sensei is Miratashi Anko." I swear Kami hates me; we'll be doomed before the Chuunin exams even start, or the Zabuza arc for that matter. _We're doomed_. I thought with dread and fear.

"Team 8 is Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata and your sensei is Yuuhei Kurenai."

"Team 9 is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Ibiki Ren under Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Taisho Tori under Sarutobi Asuma."

I blinked, surprised. Wait, my presence made THIS much of a difference?! I thought. I hope I haven't screwed up everything.

"After lunch you'll meet your new sensei's, dismissed! Oh, and have lunch with your team-mates, you'll need to learn from each other to function properly."

And with that, I got up, following Naruto as he headed for the door. "Wanna go have lunch together, Naruto?" I asked, wanting to spend time with Naruto.

"Gomen, Rei-chan, I need to find Sakura-chan, later!" With that he left me an anger mark on my forehead, which disappeared as I sighed.

"He really needs to find a better crush." I murmured to myself before sighing and looking for Sasuke.

I found him eventually at one of the quieter places in the school, eating some rice balls. He glared at me as I entered. "Um, Sasuke-san, would you mind if I stayed here? It's quieter and I can't find Naruto."

"Hn," He didn't say to get lost so I guess that's a; 'fine just don't bother me' grunt.

"Arigato," I said shyly before sitting on the floor on the opposite me, getting out the bento box in my bag and opening it I grinned. There was some rice with chicken mixed into it and some sweet honey cakes and a small cup of ramen inside.

"Hmm, Auntie Yoshino, you're the best!" I murmured to myself before digging in, thinking about what'll happen. I need to somehow get Naruto and Sasuke to co-operate and listen as a team... _like that'll ever happen_. I thought with a sigh.

Looking at Sasuke, who stared out the window as he ate, I realized that now or never would be the best time to talk about Itachi. Since I know that Itachi's innocent and somehow convince Sasuke not to follow the path or revenge... easier said than done.

"Sasuke-san, can I ask you something?" He glanced at me before looking away, I wasn't sure whether he was listening or not so, forgetting my lunch, I walk over to him as I said; "Is revenge everything to you?"

Sasuke looked at me then, a determined glare set on his face. "Hai."

I sighed, letting the disappointment show on my face; "I need to tell you something about your nii-san." I told him, instantly gaining his attention.

"What do YOU know?" He asked, clearly doubting I knew anything yet seemed to hope I did, as he waited for my response with impatience.

"What I'm about to tell you is an SS-class secret and could end up with you being killed by someone more powerful than Itachi."

Sasuke sneered; "Who would be more powerful than Itachi?!"

I sighed and sat down; "Take a seat, this'll take a while and I don't have much time." I told him.

He sat, glaring at me as I began. "Ok, I'm just going to tell you bluntly since there's no delicate way to put it. Itachi was forced to kill your Clan."

Sasuke's eyes widened but before I said anything I told him; "Just listen and I'll explain. It started years ago between Madara, the founder of your Clan and the 1st Hokage, they founded the village but because Madara wasn't founded as the first Hokage he went into the path of revenge, wanting to rid the world of the 1st's Clan, the Senju. By doing that, he activated Mangekyo Sharingan and then, to stop himself going blind from the power of the Magekyo he took his brother's eyes and implanted them into his own head at his brother's consent.

The rest of the Uchiha saw this act as an act of recklessness and in the end, forced him out of Konoha. Madara, of course, later thought the first Hokage and because his body was never found, was presumed as dead or drowned.

Anyway, years later members of the Uchiha Clan began to think along the lines of Madara, wanting to rule over Konoha and have things their way. Of course, when this was found out the Council had everyone locked within the compound."

"What does this have to do with Itachi?!" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm getting to that, Sasuke-san." I told him before continuing from where I left off. "The Council found out because Danzou, one of the Council members was the founder of the ANBU ROOT squad, which your brother was a part of... Itachi was Danzou's spy.

During that time, the Hokage tried to convince the rest of the Uchiha Clan to calm down and tried to negotiate peace... Unfortunately it didn't go to plan."

My eyes shut closed, pain filling my heart of the last bit of the story I had to tell Sasuke.

"And then what?" Sasuke's voice was quiet, I opened my eyes and stared straight into his dark ones, feeling the pain and need to cry for him. Tears brimmed my eyes, and ran down my voice but somehow I managed to make my voice steady and strong.

"And then, with no other alternative, Itachi's last order as a loyal ninja to Konoha... was to kill the Uchiha Clan and save Konoha." Sasuke's eyes widened. "He left you alive because he couldn't bare to kill you, he went to the Hokage and threatened to spill everything to the village people if he didn't look after you and have you protected."

My voice turned weak and broken; "He... he then left and made it look like he murdered everyone on purpose so you would never know and have you get stronger, give you the determination... to keep going."

Sasuke was crying now, he was shaking from shock and I held him close, he held onto me and cried. We both cried, for his loss and for Itachi's silent suffering and his nobility.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed there, but in the end I was the one holding him and cooing comforting word into his ear like a mother to a child. He remained like that for a long time before saying; "How did you know?"

I glanced away, trying to think of an explanation. "I... I don't know, I keep seeing it in my dreams, like forgotten memories, it was like I saw it through his eyes and felt his pain, it was too vivid to be a dream."

I held onto him closer. "I don't know if it's a Kekkei Genkai of my family, my real family before I was adopted by the Naras, but I know it was no dream. Please trust me Sasuke, I would never lie about this, I'm a truth seeker, I long for the truth and tell other the thruth, even if it'll hurt worse than the lie."

We stayed silent for a while. "What will you do?" I finally asked, releasing him and letting him sit up-right as I stared at his face, which looked lost and sad, so sad it hurt me to see him like that, the strong Sasuke like this.

"I don't know..." he murmured.

I frowned and then said carefully; "I think you should... save Itachi."

He looked up at me then, surprise on his usually guarded expression. "The only way to save him is to become stronger and get the evidence needed from ROOT in the future, you have time on your side but... I don't know if you'll find it, but it's the only chance Itachi has."

"I... I hate Konoha!" Sasuke's fists clenched, glaring at the floor. "I... I hope it burns!"

I frowned before saying in a calm and patient voice –totally the opposite of what I'm feeling right now-; "If you do that, Itachi's sacrifice will mean nothing and he will suffer even more knowing he couldn't protect his home."

Sasuke was silent, taking it in. "Sasuke-san, I'll do everything I can to help you save Itachi-san, but you must remember that if anyone knows that you know the truth, you will be hunted down by Danzou and killed."

I sighed; "And then there will be nothing left for Itachi and no hope for the truth."

Sasuke looked down and then taking my hand his rested his forehead on the back of my hand. "Why?"

I understood what he meant and replied; "Because I'm a Truth Seeker, I tell the truth and find the truth, even if it hurts, I can't let injustice be pushed aside, it needs to be righted."

"...arigato, Rei."

* * *

We didn't have to wait long, Anko was the first Sensei there, early. "Alright, I'm Miratashi Anko, whoever the maggots are that I'll be teaching, follow me."

I followed silently, wondering what'll happen now.

We followed Anko to the roof, Naruto muttering about how creepy she is. When we got there, all four of us sat on the ground. It was warm today so I was relieved.

Anko pulled a box of Dango out her coat before saying; "Alright, tell me about yourselves."

I hesitated for a moment, knowing already from watching the anime what I should say. "My name is Nara Rei, I'm good at **Chakra **control and I want to become a great Kunoichi to prove any Kunoichi can be as strong as Shinobi. My hobbies are reading, drawing and practicing my **Chakra** Control. I only remember 3 weeks of my life and I hate bullies and liars. My dreams are to find the truth of the world and bring peace to all."

"Hmm," Anko replied as she swallowed a Dango. "Interesting, I have a Pacifist." She grinned and then said; "Ok blondie, your turn."

Naruto glared at the blondie comment before going on about himself; "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, I'm gonna be the next Hokage and I love Ramen! But I hate waiting the three minutes it takes to cook and I love trying different types of Ramen and I want to become strong so people would respect me and not look down on me!"

Anko 'hmm'ed. "I got a person striving for respect, not bad." And then she turned to Sasuke. "Alright darky, you next."

I was tempted to giggle at 'darky' but decided not to.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke started. "I have very few likes and dislike most things, I have no dream because I will turn it to a reality. My goal is to save an important person, I will not say who."

He glanced at me and I smiled, feeling relieved he decided to drop the thought of killing Itachi.

"Ok, I have interesting ones." Anko mumbled to herself. "Alright, tomorrow we have another test for you."

This got the boy's attention, mine too. "Another test?" Naruto echoed.

"That's right, this is to weed out the weak. The test you took yesterday was to pull out the possible candidates for Genin, tomorrow the real test begins."

Ankoe smirked before saying; "It has a 66% chance of failing, meet me at training ground 66 by 6 am sharp, oh, and don't eat if you don't fancy throwing up."

With that, she '**Shusin**'ed away in a swirl of leaves.

We sat in silence for a while before I said; "Make sure to eat breakfast, I was told that not eating breakfast is a Liability. She's trying to make it harder for us."

"That sneaky bitch!" Naruto hissed, glaring at the spot Anko had once been in.

"I'm heading home," I announced, before asking; "Do the two of you fancy eating out? My treat and no Naruto, not Ramen this time."

Naruto pouted before saying 'fine'. "Sasuke-san, what about you?" I asked.

"Hn, where do we go?"

"Ne, Rei-chan, why is HE coming with us?!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke.

"Because we need to get to know each other, besides, I have a sneaky feeling that the test Anko has for is envolves teamwork, what better why to get to know each other than over lunch?"

Naruto huffed but didn't argue over it. "Come on boys, let's find somewhere to eat."

We walked around Konoha looking for a nice place when I noticed a nice, cosy place that sold nice looking food from what I could see in the window and there were very few people, the perfect place to eat.

"Come on, let's go in there." I told them, Naruto suddenly paled. "Naruto, you ok?" I asked, concern coming to me immediately.

"The... the owner doesn't want me to eat there." Naruto said quietly, gaining not only my attention but Sasuke's too.

"If it's about the fox, I'll handle it." I told Naruto seriously, his blue eyes staring at me in shock. "I know and don't care, you are yourself and the fuzzbutt is the fuzzbutt." I told him, taking me by surprise he hugged me, tears coming to his eyes.

"Arigato, Rei-chan!" I hugged him back.

"Come on, I'll use a technique Aunt Yoshino taught me." I told him, winking and I lead the two inside after Naruto let go of me.

"GET OUT YOU FILTHY DEMON!" I heard the man at he cashier yell. Naruto hung his head before, me in an angry storm walked up to him, my body shaking in rage.

"Listen here!" I yelled, not overly loud with with such authority and command everything went silent. "Naruto's been beaten up with broken bones and worse as a child, he's not the Fox, he's just a kid! He's only 12 years old! How can he be a **Demon**, huh?!" I yelled, making the man look angry but as I continued realisation came to his face.

"He's nothing but a child, how could you?! If anyone it's YOU who's the monster! Letting a child starve and do nothing to stop the beating he was forced to take! Well I won't stand by it anymore, insult him again and you'll be dealing with Nara Rei, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Everything was silent, the man shaking as he slowly walked over to Naruto, who watched with innocent wide eyes, as if wondering why anyone would help him. It broke my heart to see that.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto, please forgive me!" With that the man ushered him, Sasuke and I into a comfy seating area with black cushions and saying; "I won't charge you a single ounce, this is for not helping, I'm so sorry!"

Before Naruto could even say anything, he ordered a feast to be brought for us and dashed into the kitchen. Both boys slowly turned to look at me, and I smiled sadly. "Gomen, I couldn't stand seeing that anymore."

"Naruto, I need to tell Sasuke about **Kyuubi**." Narut didn't look me in the eye but nodded.

I told the Uchiha about Kyuubi, and how it was sealed inside Naruto and how he had been alone longer than Sasuke had and although he never had family, he could understand the loneliness on not having one with him.

"Oi, dope!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, only half-heartedly angry, scared of being hated by Sasuke as well. Sasuke in turn actually SMILED at Naruto. "...I don't see you as **Kyuubi**."

Naruto grinned, thanking Sasuke over and over again. I smiled, happy I could solve their problems. _If only I could do more... I need to prepare for Orochimaru in the Chuunin exams._

The feast came then, cutting off the sadness as Naruto yelled; "Let's eat!"

I couldn't have been happier to comply.

* * *

Hehe, some NaruRei and SasuRei action going on here. :)

Anyway, let me know if you want any pairings.

They would be either;

1. NaruRei

2. SasuRei

3. KibaRei

4. NejiRei

5. GaaRei

6. OtherRei [let me know if you want to a different pairing]

Please review folks, and thank you **_Melody Kari Starlight_** for reviewing such a nice review. :D


End file.
